Pieni aurinko
by Aimtist
Summary: Ichigo murehtii parisuhdetilannettaan. Kaikilla hänen ystävillään on joku. Miksei myös hänellä? Miksi hän on yksin? Hänen hollownsa saa kuitenkin lopulta tarpeekseen ja ryhtyy toimiin.


**Ficin nimi:** Pieni aurinko  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Paritus:** Shiro(Hollow Ichigo)/Ichigo  
**Ikäraja:** K-13  
**Genre:** Angst, Romance, hieman myös Fluff ja periaatteessa myös Hurt/Comfort  
**Vastuunvapautus:** Bleach kuuluu Tite Kubolle ja omistan vain juonen.  
**Varoitukset:** Muutama kirosana.

Ichigo istui työpöytänsä ääressä katse ulos ikkunasta suunnattuna. Tarkemman tarkastelun kohteeksi joutui jokaikinen ohikulkeva pariskunta. Ichigon katse poikkoili aina pariskuntien yhteen liitetyistä käsistä heidän onnellisiin kasvoihin ja pieniin salakavihkaisesti vaihdettuihin suudelmiin. Syvä huokaus järisytti huonetta.

"Kunkku, lopeta jo. Tuo huokailu ja kiehnääminen ja nuo katseet, ne käyvät hermoilleni! Ne masentavat sinuakin, jonka vuoksi täällä taas vaihteeksi sataa ", sanoista tihkuva sarkasmi oli täysin tunnistettava Ichigon valkoisen kloonin äänensävystä kun tämä puhui tälle Ichigon mielestä käsin.

Ichigo huokaisi uudelleen ennen kuin nousi tuoliltaan ja käveli muutaman askeleen päästäkseen sängylleen, minne lopulta lysähtikin makaamaan kasvot kattoon suunnattuna. Porkkanapäisen teini oli viettänyt viimeiset paripäivää vain seuraten ohikulkien pariskuntien elämää, tämä ärsytti Shiroa sanoinkuvaamattomasti koska se aiheutti hänelle hyvin sateiset elinolot.

Ichigo oli yllättäen ollut todella kiinnostunut kaikista ympärillään olevista pariskunnista vain huomatakseen olevansa itse yksin. Syy tähän oli lähtenyt kun Tatsuki, siis _Tatsuki_, oli kertonut seurustelevansa. Se oli yllättänyt Ichigon täysin mutta se mikä sai Ichigon huomioimaan ettei hänellä ollut ketään samalla lailla läheistä oli Orihimen ehdotus lähteä tuplatreffeille. Orihime itse oli ollut jo kauan suhteessa Ishidan kanssa. Ja hetkenaikaa tutkailtuaan Ichigo tajusi olevansa pariskuntien ympäröiminä, Orihime ja Ishida, Renji ja Rukia, Hisagi ja Matsumoto sekä Tatsuki ja _Chad_. Se sai Ichigon tuntemaan itsensä yksinäiseksi ja ulkopuoliseksi sekä haaveilemaan omasta kullasta.

Ongelmana vain oli, että Ichigo oli homo. Ongelmana ei ollut, että Ichigo kieltäisi todellisen luontonsa, hän oli päässyt sen yli jo aikaa sitten. Ei, ongelmana oli se, että homot kuuluivat seksuaali_vähemmistöön_. Hänellä ei siis ollut harmainta aavistustakaan mistä löytäisi toisen miehistä pitävän miehen, joka saattaisi pitää hänestä ja josta hän saattaisi pitää, eikä hän tiennyt mistä aloittaisi etsintänsä.

"Ihan tosi, Kunkku, lopeta tuo parisuhteista murehtiminen ja etsi itsellesi hyvä pano tai parempi vaihtoehto, tule tänne ja anna minun antaa sinulle elämäsi kyyti ja viedä sinulta 'arvonimesi' neitsyt", Shiro sanoi virnuillen mutta tosissaan. Hän kyllä aivan mielellään merkitsisi kuninkaansa omakseen, tämän perse kun sattumoisin oli yksi parhaista joita Shiro oli koskaan nähnyt.

Taas yksi Ichigon syvistä huokauksista raastoi huonetta. Siinä tuli toinen ongelma. Kyllä, ainahan hän voisi mennä lähimpään homobaarin -leiman saaneeseen baariin joista kuulee koulussa mutta sieltä hän ei löytäisi etsimäänsä. Hän ei tahtonut jotain yhdenillanjuttuja tai pikapanoja. Ei, hän tahtoi vakituisen suhteen jonkun sellaisen kanssa josta hän piti ja johon hän luotti, täynnä keveitä suudelmia, lämpimiä halauksi, mukavia jutusteluhetkiä ja muuta ihanaa ja söpöä mitä parisuhteisiin kuuluu.

Shiro äännähti vihaisesti mutta Ichigo ei huomioinnut sisäisen hollownsa murahteluja. Se sai Shiron entistä vihaisemmaksi ja ennen kuin Ichigo huomasikaan, hän löysi itsensä makaamasta märän ja vinottain olevan pilvenpiirtäjän päältä.

"Mit-?"

"No niin, tehdäämpä eräs asia selväksi, Kunkku, sinä et poistu täältä ennen kuin tämä helvetin sade loppuu. Kesti se sitten tunteja, päiviä taikka viikkoja niin sinä et lähde täältä ennen sateen loppumista. Sinä aiheutat tämän niin sinä myös kärsit tästä ja voin vannoa sinulle, sinä olet ja pysyt täällä niin kauan kun minä tahdon joten pakenemisyritykset ennen sateen loppumista ovat turhia ", Ichigon valkoinen klooni sanoi ärtynyt ilme kasvoillaan.

"Mutt-"

"Ei muttia, Kunkku. Mutta jos haluat ulos täältä, lopeta tämä saatanan sade ja saat vapautesi."

"Ja miten se onnistuu?" porkkanapää kysyi turhautuneena.

"Muutat mielentilasi paremmaksi! Sää vaihtelee mielialasi mukaan joten jos haluat sateen loppuvan niin sinun pitää muuttua iloiseksi tai ainakin hieman positiivisemmaksi", Shiro sanoi pilkallisella äänensävyllä.

"Ja miten luulet sen tuostavain onnistuvan? Jos minun pitäisi muuttua iloisemmaksi niin surunaiheen pitäisi kadota tai saada muuta ilonaihetta ja jos huomaat, ongelma ei ole kadonnut minnekään eikä minulla ole mitää muutakaan iloittavaa. Joten miten minun olisi silloin tarkoitus lopettaa tämä kirottu sade?" Ichigo kysy masentuneen kuuloisena.

"Keksi jotain", Shiro sanoi ennen kuin kaksikko vaipui useamman tunnin kestävään hiljaisuuteen.

Ichigo tärisi. Hän oli istunut tässä kirotussa sateessa jo tunteja yrittäen keksiä jotain ilonaihetta lopettaakseen sen mutta nuorukaisesta tuntui kuin sade vain yltyisi. Tuulenpuuska värisytti Ichigoa. Kyllä, myrsky yltyi. Jos tätä jatkuisi, hän tulisi pitämään hollowlleen seuraa vielä pitkän aikaa.

Shiro äännähti turhautuneena. Hän oli huomannut Ichigon tärinän ja sen, että myrsky tuntui yltyvän. Hänen suunnitelmansa ei ollut toiminut. Oli aika ottaa käyttöön B suunnitelma.

Shiro nousi ylös ja käveli kuninkaansa luokse. Ennen kuin porkkanapäinen teini ehti tehdä tai sanoa mitään, hän painoi huulensa hellästi vasten toisen omia. Ichigo henkäisi yllätyksestä mitä hyödyntäen Shiro työnsi kielensä Ichigon suuhun alkaen kartoittaa toisen suun sisustaa.

Ichigo ei liikahtanutkaan. Hän ei tiennyt mitä tehdä. Hän ei tiennyt pitäisikö hänen suudella takaisin vai työntää klooninsa pois vai vain olla tekemmättä mitään. Ja vaikka hän olisikin suudellut takaisin, olisiko hän osannut? Ei hänellä ollut kokemusta tälläisestä. Ennen kuin teinipoika ehti päättää mitä tehdä, sininen kieli palasi omistajansa suuhun ja valkoiset huulet erkanivat Ichigon omilta punaisilta ja lievästi turvonneilta huulilta.

Ennen kuin Ichigo ehti kysyä mitään, hän tunsi toisen miehen painavan suudelman hänen kaulalleen. Suudelma kuitenkin erosi aikaisemmasta paljonkin. Tämä oli hellä, tunteita ilmaiseva suukko, ei yhtä voimakas kuin aiemmin eikä lainkaan samanlainen kuin muiden nuorten kaulalle suunnatut fritsuja aiheuttavat suudelmat. Tämän suudelman tarkoitus ei ollut merkitä ketään omakseen vaan se oli hellä suudelma joilla pariskunnat ilmaisivat rakkauttaan. Niitä pieniä eleitä joita Ichigo ihannoi.

Ichigon kaula sai osakseen vielä monta tälläista suukkoa ennen kuin kalpean hollown huulet riensivät pitkin Ichigon kasvoja. Shiro suuteli Ichigon poskea mistä jatkoi matkaa ylemmäs silmäluomelle ja otsalle, alas toiselle silmäluomelle ja poskelle, ennen kuin ne painautuivat hellästi vasten Ichigon huulia.

Suudelma oli herkkä ja täynnä tunnetta. Kun valkoiset huulet lopulta taas erkanivat Ichigon omilta, Ichigo vihdoin tajusi, että oli sulkenut silmänsä ja avasi ne. Hän kohtasi edessään kultaiset silmät ja auringonpaisteen. Sade oli kaikonnut.

Hymy levisi Ichigon huulille kun hänen kalpea klooninsa ei hävinnytkään, jättäen hänet oman onnensa nojaan, vaan veti suklaasilmäisen pojan syleilyynsä, eikä päästänyt irti.

*Kaipa tässä jotain hyvää on *, Shiro ajatteli kun Ichigo makasi hänen syleilyssään, paistatellessaan harvoin paikalle ilmestyvän auringon valossa ja lämmössä.

*Jos ei muuta niin ainakaan ei enää sada *, Shiro ajatteli vaikka tiesikin olevansa onnellinen. Hän oli onnellinen siitä, miten hän voisi koska tahansa suudella omaa pientä mansikkaansa. Shiro virnisti leveästi vilkaistessaan pientä violettia jälkeä Ichigon kaulalla merkitsemässä, että nuorukainen kuului hänelle. Ichigo oli hänen pieni harvoin näyttäytyvä aurinkonsa jonka valo ja lämpö sulattaisivat kaikista kylmimmänkin sydämmen, kun se onnistui luomaan rakkautta jopa henkilöön jolla ei edes ole sydäntä.

Shiro ei voinut kuin ajatella, miten paljon hän lopulta aurinkoa rakastikaan ainaisen sateen jälkeen.


End file.
